nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a Wii game released in October 25, 2011 in North America and in October 28, 2011 in Europe. Plot A hacker named Hex starts to mess up a Disney-themed online game, making the guests sent in the Disney worlds and how can the guests get out of here? Gameplay The game is very similar to many LEGO games and LittleBigPlanet games. Players take place in the computer and fight through many Disney worlds. The first world to enter is the Pirates of the Caribbean world, so they must collect enough gold to unlock another world, so each costs 2,000 gold. You can also buy costumes to give your guest more levels, but you can't spend the money all the time, so spend them wisely! There are many costumes you have that are in the game and are from the world themed movies, like Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Alice in Wonderland, The Lion King, Monsters, Inc., Aladdin and WALL.E. Some costumes are miscellaneous from the world themed movies, like TRON: Legacy, Lilo & Stitch, Mickey Mouse, The Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, Tangled, Peter Pan and Hercules. Worlds * Pirates of the Caribbean - This world features the theme from the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. You can collect ships in a bottle along the way. You fight through three stages, London, the Queen Anne's Revenge and the Fountain of Youth. This is probably the first and only world where you become zombified, but you must use the fire again when you're in zombie form. You can walk underwater when in this form, but you can't when in normal form. * Alice - This world features the theme from the 2010 movie, Alice in Wonderland. You can collect Drink Me bottles along the way. You fight through three stages, Wonderland, the Red Queen's castle and the inside of the Red Queen's castle. * Lion King - This world features the theme from the movie, The Lion King. You can collect grubs along the way. You fight through three stages, Pride Rock, the Elephant Graveyard and the Rule of Scar in Pride Rock. * Monsters, Inc. - This world features the theme from the movie, Monsters, Inc. You can collect fuzzy dice along the way. You fight through three stages, Monster Training, the Himalayas and the Door Factory. * Aladdin - This world features the theme from the movie, Aladdin. You can collect gems along the way You fight through three stages, the Cave of Wonders, the streets of Agrabah and the Sultan's palace. * WALL.E - This world features the theme from the movie, WALL.E. You can collect combo meals along the way. You fight through three stages, the Junkyard, the Belowdecks and the Captain's Deck. Enemies *Standard Fodder - They are mostly common in many worlds. *Flying Fodder - These will throw green projectiles at you when they're flying. Mini-bosses *Brute - These will create ground quakes when you're too close to them. The best way to defeat is to keep on jumping and attacking them. *Roto - They have three attacks. The first is throwing a ball at you. The second is when it spins its ball in a low circle. You can damage it when it's using its high spin attack. *Bulldog - These will try to charge at you and they will be stunned when avoiding them. *Spawner - These will shoot fireballs at you. Bosses * Pirate Ship - The pirate ship will fire cannonballs. Attack it with cannons. It can also summon enemy ships. * Mermaid - The mermaid will blow explosive kisses and do shockwaves. Attack her and get the teardrops into the fountain. * Jabberwocky - The Jabberwocky is very tough. The Jabberwocky can do shockwaves. After destroying its hands, he will blow an energy beam. Its weakness is bombs. * Mechanical Scar - Scar will use targets to attack you. If not attacked, cannons will start attacking. Later, it will start pounding. Aim at him to stop him. * Faulty Doors - There are four faulty doors. The first will shoot a laser. The second will shoot ice. The third will shoot fire. The fourth will shoot a giant energy beam. Bring all four to the choppers by bringing a claw by stepping on the arrows. * Jafar - Jafar will have three body segments in his cobra form. On the first phase, Jafar will fire lasers. On the second, he is surrounded by swords. Make an image of Vic to remove the swords. On the last phase, uncover a large picture of Vic again. * AUTO - AUTO is controlled by a Brute. AUTO will be surrounded by lasers. AUTO will also try to stop you by firing an energy beam. AUTO later uses different attacks. He activates turrets, drops boxing gloves, and does a big shockwave. After killing AUTO, a Brute will come down to fight you. Traps *Spike Trap - If you fall into a spike trap, it kills you in one hit, but you'll respawn. *Cannon Trap - These will fire in certain directions. *Barrier - Fodder enemies will try to build those so you can't escape. You must strike it to destroy it. Category:Disney games Category:Wii games Category:2011 video games Category:Co-op games Category:Eurocom games Category:Licensed games